1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to light holding devices and more particularly pertains to a new holder for holding a light source, especially a hand held light source, to a structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of light holding devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, light holding devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art light holding devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,350; U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,178; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 336,536; U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,148; U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,447; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,090.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new holder. The inventive device includes a frame having a holding portion and a pair of spaced apart arm portions which are pivotally coupled to a mounting frame. The holding portion is generally annular and has a pair of opposing ends defining a break between them. Each of the arm portions are each extended from an associated end of said holding portion. The terminal ends of the arm portions are pivotally coupled to the mounting plate which is designed for mounting to a structure. The holding portion is biased in a direction towards the mounting plate.
In these respects, the holder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding a light source, especially a hand held light source, to a structure.